


My Friend (a 2021 deancas wedding)

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: “I would love nothing more than to marry you,” Castiel admits quietly, giving his hand a squeeze. “However, I do feel it is worth pointing out that we are both legally dead and cannot get a marriage license.”Dean shrugs, his whole body relaxing minutely, “So? Not like I want a wedding or anything.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	My Friend (a 2021 deancas wedding)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the party, I know, but listen, Dean and Cas would not have like, a whole Thing if they got married. It would be just the two of them, _maybe_ Jack (only because he wouldn't make fun of them), and they would both cry a lot. Also, they would never explicitly tell anybody, they'd just show up wearing rings one day, and expect Sam to put the pieces together. Which, let's be honest, he wouldn't.
> 
> pls listen to "My Friend" by Hayley Williams.

_Who could take your place?_   
_Who could take mine?_   
_None could take your place_   
_None could take mine_

* * *

“Hey Cas.”

“Hmm?”

The bunker is surprisingly quiet, quiet enough that Castiel looks up from reading the paper. Dean is staring at him, a weird mix of emotions flying across his face, and Cas can’t quite pin down any of them.

Dean opens his mouth and then shuts it, looking down at the table with a frown, “Never mind... it’s stupid.”

His knee jerk reaction is to argue, to push for an explanation, but it’s early and he’s only had half a cup of coffee, so he lets Dean pout for a little bit.

He barely gets a sip of his coffee before Dean clears his throat again.

Castiel sighs, setting the paper on the table, “Yes, Dean?”

The hand that’s on top of the table clenches around nothing, unclenching and clenching, until Dean pulls it under the table with a huff. This is something that Dean only does when he’s nervous about something, when there’s something he wants to say but feels like it won’t go over well.

He smiles at him over the coffee cup before taking another sip, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I –“ Dean starts, opening and closing his mouth a couple times, no words coming out. He sits up straight, let’s all of the air out of his lungs, and sets both hands palm down on the table.

Castiel’s smile softens, both of his hands moving to rest on top of Dean’s, squeezing them gently.

“We…” Dean tries, his shoulders relaxing the tiniest bit at the contact, but he still won’t look Cas in the eye. He fidgets some more in his seat, their socks bumping together under the table, until he finally blurts out, “Marry me?”

For all the years that he has been alive, watched creation happen, watched things die, watched over celestial and terrestrial things alike, Castiel has never been more surprised than in this moment. Which is why his stunned silence leads to Dean’s face slowly crumpling, like Cas just kicked him where the sun doesn’t shine.

“Forget it,” he grumbles, standing up from the table, definitely not sulking.

Some part of his brain kicks on and Cas scrambles to grab his hand, pulling Dean back closer to the table, “Dean, don’t walk away from me.”

He huffs, letting Cas pull him down into a chair, “Why not? Don’t wanna marry me.”

“You gave me a millisecond to answer you,” Castiel grumbles right back, not letting go of his hand for anything. There is no question in his mind that the second he gets an out, Dean will run away from this conversation if he doesn’t fix it.

“Dean,” he sighs, smiling tiredly at him. “You know I love you very much.”

Dean’s ears turn a little pink, but his fingers tangle with Cas’, “Yeah…”

“I would love nothing more than to marry you,” Castiel admits quietly, giving his hand a squeeze. “However, I do feel it is worth pointing out that we are both legally dead and cannot get a marriage license.”

Dean shrugs, his whole body relaxing minutely, “So? Not like I want a wedding or anything.”

And – well, that wasn’t exactly the answer he’d been expecting.

Castiel frowns scooting his chair a little closer, “You don’t? Then why…?”

Marriage is at best a social contract that holds no bearing on a relationship and its worth or value in anything _except_ the eyes of the government. At worst, it’s a long-held tradition left over from the medieval ages in which men owned their partners, very literally. It’s one of the few human traditions that he’s never fully understood, but had found it best not to question it too much. The Winchesters, drifters and perpetual bachelors though they may be, were both oddly defensive of the topic.

Dean sighs, looking up at the ceiling like this conversation is somehow inconveniencing him, “I dunno… ‘d be nice to know, you know?”

“That I love you?” Castiel asks, feeling more than a little out of his depth, “That I am fully committed to you? That I intend to spend the rest of my life with you? Because I can assure you, Dean, all of those things are true with or without a marriage.”

The smile that his answer earns him makes Castiel’s chest ache with how much he loves this man.

“It would be nice,” Dean sighs, leaning a little bit closer to him. “For other people to know…” His cheeks turn a little pinker and he coughs, somehow hoping that will cover it up, “That, y’know.”

He doesn’t have to be an angel anymore to read between the lines.

Castiel smiles, ducking his head for a moment before bringing their joined hands up to kiss Dean’s knuckles, “That I’m yours?”

Dean shrugs, not saying anything, which says more than enough as far as Cas is concerned.

“Alright,” he acquiesces. “I suppose… marrying you wouldn’t be terrible.”

He would be lying if he said that there was no part of Cas that enjoyed the idea of everyone, they came across being fully, wholly aware that Dean is his and he is Dean’s.

“Wow,” Dean snorts, leaning forward to kiss the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “Don’t sound so excited about it, handsome.”

Castiel grins into the kiss, one of his hands moving to settle on the back of Dean’s head, “Don’t ask me important questions before I’ve had more than one cup of coffee, _dear_.”

The laugh it earns him makes Castiel’s heart soar in the best way. Dean climbs into his lap, pressing kisses all over his face in between his laughs, “You’re such a dick, Cas.”

“And yet, you love me.”

No matter how many times he hears it, it still takes his breath away.

“Yeah,” Dean grins, kissing him soundly. “Yeah, I love you.”

* * *

Their wedding day is just another Thursday.

Dean crawls into bed next to Cas, pressing a kiss to his chest when Cas puts his arms around him. They lay like that for a few minutes, both of them exhausted from the hunt and the subsequent drive home. They were exhausted, but neither one of them wanted to spend another day at the motel.

Castiel presses a kiss to the top of Dean’s head, sighing contently as his hand searches under the pillow for something.

“Hey, Dean?” He asks finally, once his hand closes around the thing he’s looking for.

Dean hums in response, tucking his face into Castiel’s neck with a sigh.

He smiles against his hair for a moment, before moving to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead, “I would like to ask you something, if that’s alright.”

“Mehh,” Dean whines, snuffling closer, “Ask me in the morning.”

“Oh,” Cas chuckles, running a hand through his hair, “I wanted to ask you now.”

Dean hesitates for a moment, seeming to think it over, before scooting back just a little bit and opening his eyes.

Castiel takes advantage of that brief movement to pull the ring box out from under the pillow and set it in between them on the bed.

“Marry me?”

For all the trouble he gave Castiel in the kitchen, Dean just gapes at the ring for a full minute.

It would bother him more if he didn’t know that Dean had a ring in the drawer of his nightstand too.

“You dick,” Dean hisses, grabbing the box before Cas can. “You beat me to it.”

“Hmmm,” he smiles, watching Dean pull the ring out and slipping it on his finger. It’s simple and strong, almost elegant in its subtleties. It fits him perfect. “I suppose I did.”

Dean grins, staring at the ring like he can’t believe it’s real, it’s really on his finger. “It’s really nice, Cas.”

He pulls Dean into a kiss with perhaps a little more heat behind it than either one of them has the energy for. Maybe they’re both too tired and a little too sore to get lucky tonight, but Castiel will be damned if he doesn’t kiss Dean on what is essentially their wedding day.

“Do you, Dean Winchester,” he mumbles into the kiss. “Take me, an ex-angel, to be your morally wedded husband?”

Dean snorts, kissing him back for a moment and then pulling back abruptly, like he remembers –

He rolls away for a second, laughing at the displeased noise Castiel makes, and rolls back as soon as his hand finds the ring box. Dean maneuvers them so he’s lying on top of Castiel, the ring box settled on his chest, “That depends. Do you, Castiel…”

Dean takes the ring out with one hand, the other grabbing Castiel’s left hand, “Take me, a disaster human, to be your morally wedded husband?”

“Always,” Castiel whispers, feeling a little silly when he feels a tear roll down his cheek.

The grin on Dean’s face is blinding, “Me too.”

“Well then I suppose…” Castiel pulls him down into a kiss, their legs tangling together, “That this makes us married.”

They pull apart after a minute, Dean’s head falling forward to rest on Castiel’s chest for a moment when he whispers, “That’s pretty awesome.”

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

It’s not the first time either one of them has said or heard it, but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t make both of them cry.

“I love you, Castiel Winchester.”

* * *

In the morning, Sam doesn’t notice, because of course he doesn’t.

Eileen notices when they sit down at the table, but her grin is the only thing that makes it obvious they’ve been caught.

“So,” Sam sighs, turning his laptop around to face them. “I know you guys just got back, but I’ve got a case.”

Dean shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee with the hand that isn’t trapped by Cas under the table, “That’s fine, Sammy.”

“Where is it?” Castiel asks, their ankles hooking together.

“Vermont.”

“That’s a nice place to honeymoon,” Eileen offers nowhere close to casual, but god help her because Sam doesn’t pick up on it.

“Great,” Dean grins behind his mug. “We’ll take it.”

He gets up from the table after a moment before leaning down to kiss Cas. Sam gapes at them, not even trying to pretend that he isn’t shocked.

“Want me to pack your bag too, babe?” Dean asks when they pull back, grinning.

“Please, dear,” Castiel smiles, stealing his left hand and pressing a kiss to it.

They just kind of stare at each other for a few moments, some sort of silent conversation going on, before Castiel gets up, their fingers tangling together as Dean leads him away.

“Wait,” Sam says to two empty seats now. “Wait, are they –“

Eileen sighs, setting a hand on his cheek, “Oh, Sam, it’s a good thing you’re pretty.”

* * *

_My friend, when the blood has dried_   
_My friend (We stay safe together, we stay safe together)_   
_Instant alibi (We stay safe together, escape death forever)_   
_You've seen me from all sides_   
_Still down for the ride_   
_Ooh, my friend, you know why_


End file.
